Dark Nightmares
by Rinny101
Summary: Darkness broods...and the youngest son cannot escape...
1. Chapters : 1, 2, 3

**Kurayami Akumu**

**Ichi **

_Darkness… nothing but darkness…_

"_What's going on? Why is it so dark?"_

_It was cold; too cold to move…_

"_I don't like this…someone help me…"_

_He shivered violently; curling up into a tight ball in order to keep warm. But that did not stop the cold…_

_He could feel something, something holding him, something crushing him…_

"_I-I can't breathe…" panting, "…I…I can't move…"_

_He screamed as he felt his bones crushing within him. It hurt too much; he could not do anything…_

"_Help…me…please…"_

_Darkness was all around him, no one here but him and darkness…_

_Blood began to pour and stream around him; his body being soaked in red warm blood…_

"_Wh-what's…happening to me!"_

_The blood poured endlessly; he could not move to stop it. His eyes grew in shock and horror as something began to form out of the pouring blood…_

"_What's…that…?"_

_The figure grinned evilly as it stared at him with dark eyes. Fangs hung from the evil grin; mouth watering in hunger…_

"_No…no…don't eat…me…" he tried to move, but nothing worked._

_The figure revealed itself as some kind of phantom; it stared at him with hunger as it raised a large clawed hand…_

"_Wake up!"_

_He squirmed in fear, "No! No!"_

_The phantom came closer, raising its arm to strike…_

"_NO! NO!"_

"_Damnit Mikey! Wake up!"_

"_NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!"  
_

"Come on, Mikey! Snap out of it!" Raphael shook his brother harder, desperately trying to wake him. He slapped him a few times, but received nothing. Raphael shook even harder, "Mikey! WAKE! UP!"

Suddenly in a large gasp, Michelangelo awoke in his room, his body drenched in sweat and shaking. He looked around frantically, finding his brothers and Sensei looking down at him with worry. The orange masked turtle tried to get up but was gently, yet forcefully placed into his brothers arms.

"Jeeze Mikey, calm down," Raphael said, trying to soothe his brother, "What's your hurry?"

Michelangelo took in a few gasping breaths, "I…I was being crushed…" he said, "I-I couldn't move…I couldn't breathe…and that **thing**…wanted to **eat **me!"

"Settle down my son," Master Splinter spoke up, "You were having a nightmare, so please try to relax Michelangelo."

Michelangelo looked around his room, seeing the worried faces of his family. He took a deep breath and allowed Raphael to cradle him for a while.

"I…I-I felt like I was being killed…" Michelangelo whispered, loud enough for the others to hear.

Master Splinter looked worriedly at his youngest son, "You have been receiving nightmares for days my son. Please tell us what is in your nightmare that frightens you?"

Michelangelo was taking in silent panting breaths as he looked up at Raphael; the red masked turtle nodded. Michelangelo looked back at his Sensei and took in a breath, "Okay," he said, "I'll tell you."

Master Splinter smiled and nodded, happy that his son was finally going to confess his fears. Leonardo and Donatello made themselves comfortable as they leaned against Michelangelo's highly elevated bed.

When everyone was settled, Michelangelo begun, "It always starts off when I'm in this dark place, like really, **really **dark. And no one is around but me; I'm all alone." He looked around, Master Splinter nodded for him to continue, "Then, all of the sudden it starts to get cold. And I can't move, I'm like frozen solid."

"Then I can't breathe, and I keep tightening myself in a ball on the ground. Then everything starts getting creepy; I start bleeding, I don't know from where, but I just keep bleeding. Suddenly, my blood turns into this…demon-monster looking…thing! And I still can't move to run!"

Michelangelo started to get hysterical, Raphael held him a bit closer so he could calm down. "Go on, Mikey," he said, reassuring his brother that he was safe.

Michelangelo nodded shakily, "And then…the bloody demon tries to **EAT ME!**" Raphael covered his brother's mouth to keep him from screaming any longer.

Master Splinter put a furry hand to his chin, "Hmm…I know that you have had these akumu for several days now my son," he said, "But how long exactly?"

"Um…" Michelangelo took a moment to think, "About…three weeks…I think?"

The old rat raised an eyebrow, "I have noticed from practice that you have been dozing-off during sessions," he said, "Which reminds me; we have a long drive to Mr. Jones's farmhouse tomorrow. We had best get some sleep." Master Splinter stepped down from the chair that he used to reach eye-level for the bed.

Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael followed suit when, "Um, Sensei…" Michelangelo called.

Master Splinter turned to his youngest in bed, "Yes, my son?"

"Can I…sleep with one of you guys tonight?" Michelangelo asked; a little embarrassed.

Master Splinter smiled, "If it makes you feel comfortable, Michelangelo," the old rat said, "You may sleep with me tonight."

Michelangelo smiled and jumped off his bed, not forgetting about his panda teddy bear, then proceeded downstairs with his family. Upon entering the downstairs, Master Splinter asked Raphael to help Michelangelo set up the extra futon in their Sensei's room.

"Sensei," Leonardo called, receiving his Master's attention, "What do you think? About Mikey's nightmares?"

Master Splinter looked at his eldest, then at his youngest who was helping with the futon. He sighed, "I do not know," he answered, "But something tells that we should keep an eye out for Michelangelo."

Leonardo stared at his Sensei, and then turned to his baby brother who was now carrying some extra pillows with Donatello carrying an extra blanket into Master Splinter's room. Even though he tried not to show it, Michelangelo was relieved that he was sleeping with his Sensei; and Leonardo saw this.

"Yeah," Leonardo said, "I guess we will."

**Ni**

Donatello yawned; he hated the long drives. It was 10:00 am on Tuesday, and the turtles along with their Sensei, April, and Casey were on their way to the farmhouse. It was a rough morning for all of them, especially Michelangelo.

After moving to Master Splinter's room to sleep more comfortably, the orange masked turtle had another nightmare. Luckily, Master Splinter was able to get Michelangelo asleep more quickly than the first time.

But what Donatello heard after Michelangelo awoke from the second nightmare that night, just made him feel even more concern.

_A loud scream echoed through out the lair, awakening the purple masked turtle and definitely the rest of the household. Donatello sat up and looked towards his bedroom door. He soon heard the hurried footsteps emanating from his two older brothers rushing downstairs. Their voices echoed as they entered Master Splinter's room._

"_Sensei! Is he all right?" the Brooklyn accent gave it away, Raphael was the first to speak._

"_We heard him screaming again, Master Splinter," that was Leonardo's voice, "But it sounded wor-"_

"_Shhhhhhh…"the soft shushing that wasn't really soft, echoed through out the lair. That was Master Splinter talking, "Please, quiet down my sons," he said, "Michelangelo is in shock."_

_That is what made Donatello rush out of his room and into the hallway of the upstairs. He closely listened in to make sure that there wasn't anything else to be worried about._

_There was a sigh, "Michelangelo has just received another nightmare," Master Splinter spoke. "But judging by his response from it, it seems to have frightened him further."_

_Soft mumbling and sobbing could be heard, followed by footsteps. _

"_Hey, Mikey," pause, "take it easy okay?" Raphael spoke in an unusually gentle matter. "It's gonna be okay, Mike. Don't worry; we're right here for ya."_

_More footsteps could be heard, "He's right Mikey," Leonardo spoke, "We're all right here- well not all of us, but we're here for you."_

_Donatello frowned, "Dick…"he mumbled, referring to his blue masked brother._

_The sobbing and mumbling had died down, and another voice was heard, "I…I- I know…" that was Michelangelo, "But…you don't what this thing is…it wants to kill me! For REAL!"_

_Michelangelo's screams were soon cut off, Donatello assumed it was Raphael clamping his mouth shut._

_Another sigh, "My sons," Master Splinter spoke, "go back to bed; I will put Michelangelo to sleep."_

"_Hai Sensei," were heard from the blue and red masked turtles as their footsteps slowly moved to the stairwell. _

_Donatello let out a breath, "Thank God, that's over," he whispered. He turned around and headed back to his bedroom. He took one last look outside before closing his bedroom door._

A slight moan brought Donatello out his gazing; he looked around the van, finding Michelangelo lightly thrashing around in his sleep while Leonardo was trying to wake him.

"Mikey!" he called, shaking his little brother.

In a gasp for air, Michelangelo awoke with shock, he panted quickly as sweat drenched his body. Leonardo patted him on the shell, "Take it easy Mikey," he said, helping his little brother lean back against the seat.

"Is everything okay back there, guys?" April asked from the front seat.

"Yeah, everything's okay," answered Leonardo, "We close to the farm yet?"

"Yeah, only another mile or two," April answered.

"Good," Leonardo sat back in his seat, then turn to Michelangelo, "Don't worry Mikey, we're almost there."

Michelangelo nodded shakily; Leonardo smiled as a sign of reassurance, but it did not seem to work as the orange masked turtle panted and slid down in his seat.

The van came to a halt after reaching the farmhouse; Casey and April got out first, making their way to the back of the van and opening the doors.

"Ah, finally," Raphael groaned, stepping out of the van, "Anymore of Casey's driving and I would of barfed."

"Ha-ha! Very funny," Casey frowned, grabbing his and April's bags.

Master Splinter stepped out of the van, followed by Donatello, Michelangelo, and then Leonardo. Leonardo kept Michelangelo close to make sure he wasn't going to faint. The orange masked turtle looked exhausted; sags under his red puffy eyes, and his skin looked a little pale He was shaking also, not out of the cold, but what seemed to be out of fear.

"Mikey, hang in there, okay?" Leonardo said, putting a hand on his little brother's shoulder.

Michelangelo nodded shakily, then turning his attention the other way. Leonardo sighed, knowing that his comforting wasn't really helping his little brother.

"Hey Leo! How 'bout some help ova here?" Raphael called from a distance.

Leonardo took to his brother's call, and went to help him with the luggage. Leaving Michelangelo alone.

Michelangelo stood silently and shakily on the farmhouse grounds. It was cold, mostly because it was fall and he wasn't wearing the right protection. He saw fog strangely moving in slowly. The air started to get colder, and the fog started to get thicker.

He turned around, "Leo?" he called, finding no one there but the roaming fog.

His heart began to pound faster, "Leo!" he called in panic, "Raph!"

No answer.

Michelangelo started to pant as his heartbeat sped in fear. He looked around, finding nothing but fog. He backed up, looking around frantically, hoping that his brothers will come find him soon.

Suddenly, he stepped into something. Something wet, something **cold. **He lifted up his foot, and swiped whatever was on the bottom of his foot. He brought up his hand, and his eyes widened in fear; it was blood. He had stepped into blood.

He started to shake violently, looking around for his brothers, "Raph!" he shouted, "Don! Leo!" He made bloodied footprints as he walked around in a panic, looking for his brothers frantically.

A loud crack suddenly came to his attention, and he stopped cold in his tracks. His heart beating faster as fear welded up in his eyes. "R-raph?" he called quietly, "Leo?"

Nothing. No answer came. Only the sight of blood spewing on the ground, making its way towards Michelangelo. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't find his voice. He just stood there, cold and scared.

The sound of footsteps, wet footsteps. They were heading towards him. His eyes widened further with shock and horror as the footsteps revealed their owner.

The bloodied demon; its skeletal face drenched in blood stared down at Michelangelo with lifeless eyes. Its body was like a walking skeleton; no skin, no muscles, just bones. Its claws and fangs dripped with blood; the droplets making a puddle that moved so ever closer to Michelangelo.

He wanted to run, he wanted to scream and run for the safety of his family. But he couldn't move; his legs frozen on the ground, his voice was gone from the intense fear.

Suddenly something grabbed him, and he finally screamed.

"Mikey!" Leonardo shouted, trying to control his brother as his screamed and lashed out at him. "Mikey! Damnit! Calm down!" he shook his brother harder.

Michelangelo opened his eyes to see what was happening. He found Leonardo starring at him with concern, turning his attention to see his other brothers along with Casey running towards them. He was locked in his brother's grasp, but he was still able to get free. He looked around, finding nothing. No fog, no blood, no demon, no nothing, even the air was a little warmer.

"Mikey?"

Michelangelo turned around, finding Leonardo looking at with concern and question. Tears welded up in his eyes, and his body shook. All he could do was dive into Leonardo's arms, and hold as tight as he could.

Leonardo was at a state of confusion, but lightly put his arms around Michelangelo. He heard his brother sob into his plastron.

"I…I saw it…" Michelangelo sobbed.

"Saw what, Mikey?" Leonardo asked as Raphael, Donatello and Casey came up to them.

"I saw it…I saw the demon…" Michelangelo answered, "…I couldn't find you…I…I was all alone…"

"What happened?" Raphael finally spoke up.

Leonardo turned to his brother in red, "Mikey saw something," he answered, "and it scared him."

"What was it?"

Leonardo took a breath as Michelangelo continued to sob in his chest,

"A nightmare."

**San**

Raphael let out a breath of relief when entering his shared room. He found his little brother for the first time in weeks, soundly asleep and unmoving. His chest moved up and down with every breath; the red masked turtle couldn't help but smile to know that Michelangelo was sleeping peacefully.

But then his smile slowly turned into a frown when hearing a small whimper emanating from his brother in orange. He watched as Michelangelo's face was twisted into a grimace, and he started shaking. Raphael sighed, making his way over to Michelangelo and kneeling next to his bed.

"Mikey," he whispered, "it's okay. I'm here." He put his hand on Michelangelo's arm that clutched to the pillow.

Michelangelo whimpered again, his head digging into the pillow. Soon his shaking had died down when Raphael held his arm a little tighter. His whimpers softened and turned into silent breathing. Raphael smiled; his was fast into a deep sleep.

Footsteps along with the knocking of a cane came into the room. Raphael turned around to find Master Splinter standing at the edge of Michelangelo's bed.

He was holding Michelangelo's panda teddy bear, "I think Michelangelo will need this," he said. The old rat trudged over to his youngest son, Raphael stood up to let him by. Master Splinter placed the teddy bear in Michelangelo's arms, then covering him with the blanket.

Leonardo and Donatello watched from the hallway near the stairwell. Concern looks were planted on their faces.

Leonardo sighed, "What are we going to do?" he asked, leaning against the stair-rail.

"I don't know," Donatello answered, "He hasn't eaten or slept much in weeks. These nightmares are really taking a toll on him."

"We could force feed him," Leonardo implied.

Donatello shook his head, "No, that would be making it worse."

"Then what to suppose we do?"

"Well, we could sneak sleeping pills in his drink. That would solve his sleeping problem."

"Yeah, but what about the nightmares?"

"Good point."

The both of them sighed, and then turned their attention back to Michelangelo. They watched through the open bedroom door as Michelangelo slept soundly. Leonardo and Donatello felt smiles growing on their faces.

"Y'know," Donatello spoke up, "That's the most I've seen him sleep in weeks."

Leonardo nodded, "Yeah," he said, "Hopefully it will last long."

It was late afternoon, around 5:00pm; the sun was setting with marvelous colors of orange, red, blue, purple, and yellow. From Michelangelo's shared room, Master Splinter watched with pleasure; the bright colors made him peaceful and at home. However, he wished he could say the same thing for his son.

"S…Sensei…?" a voice called weakly.

Master Splinter turned around, finding Michelangelo looking up at him with tired eyes. "Michelangelo," he said, quickly making his way over to his son's side.

Michelangelo rubbed his eyes; slowly moving his hand up to his forehead, "Sensei…" he called again, "my head hurts…"

Master Splinter put his furry palm up to Michelangelo's forehead, "You are feeling a bit warm as well, my son." The old rat rubbed his son's temples a bit, "We should get you something to eat. Maybe that is why your head is hurting."

The orange masked turtle nodded, then tried to stand up soon knowing that he needed support from Master Splinter. "Do not rush, my son," he said, pulling Michelangelo's arm over his shoulder, "You must move slowly if you do not want your head to start spinning."

"Yes Sensei," Michelangelo answered groggily.

The old rat looked up to his son, "I must say, Michelangelo; I am very glad that you were able to sleep long enough not to receive a nightmare."

Michelangelo turned to Master Splinter, "Thank you, Sensei."

Upon entering the kitchen, Michelangelo was greeted with relieved faces from his brothers, April, and Casey. Master Splinter settled Michelangelo in a chair at the dinner table.

Raphael sat in the seat next to him, "Hey Mikey," he said, unusually cheerful, "Nice to know you slept a while. You've been sleeping ever since 10:30 in the morning."

Michelangelo turned to his red masked brother, "What time is it now?"

"About 5:10 in the afternoon," came Leonardo's voice.

Michelangelo felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up and saw Leonardo starring down at him with a soft smile, "Hey Mike."

"H-hey Leo," Michelangelo answered tiredly.

Leonardo took a seat on the other side of Michelangelo, "Did you sleep okay, Mikey?"

"I guess so…" the orange masked turtle answered.

"Okay guys, dinner is ready," Donatello came over with a few plates in his hands.

The purple masked turtle set the plates of food on the table; one to Leonardo, one to Michelangelo, and one to Master Splinter who was sitting next to Leonardo.

"Eat up, Mikey," Donatello said, patting the back of his shell, "You need your strength."

Michelangelo watched his brother as he went back to April to retrieve a few more plates of food. He looked down at what he was eating; steak with mashed potatoes and gravy.

He didn't even noticed when Raphael placed a glass of water next to his plate. "Here ya go, Mikey," he said, but Michelangelo was not paying attention.

Michelangelo just stared down at his plate, watching the ooze of grease and gravy make its way around the plate. Everything around him was moving and making sounds; the plates being stacked on top of each other, the sounds of water hurdling into the sink. Raphael talking with Casey; Donatello walking over and bringing their food. Leonardo eating his dinner with Master Splinter, and April tapping the pots of food with her spoon.

All of these sounds were slowly fading away; all Michelangelo could hear was the beating of his own heart. The glass of water slowly started to turn red; the orange masked turtle did not notice at all.

With a swallow of thirst, Michelangelo picked up the glass of water. Not even taking a small glance at the glass of dark red liquid that used to be water. He took a sip and swallowed, grimacing at the taste.

The taste was strange, yet familiar. It did not taste like water, not even close to it. Michelangelo looked down at the glass; it was not water but…

"BLOOD!" Michelangelo screamed, quickly dropping his glass. The glass fell to the floor with a crash; the liquid turning back to plain simple water.

Michelangelo looked down at the plate of food; instead of gravy, it was more blood. The meat was what looked to be a human heart, and the mashed potatoes were really were slabs of flesh. Michelangelo gagged; he was on the verge of vomiting.

"Mikey?" Raphael called, rushing over to his brother's side.

Raphael came up to him, trying to get Michelangelo to face. But Michelangelo just pushed him away and ran out of the kitchen, making his way to the front door.

"Mikey!" Raphael cried, "Mikey! Wait!"

Michelangelo did not stop; he just kept running towards the forest. It scared him. It scared him so much; what was happening to him? Why were these horrible things happening to him?


	2. Chapter 4

**Yon**

Running. That's all he could do was keep running. Running away from the madness; running away from nightmares; running away from the demons; running away from…

"Mikey!"

…his family…

Michelangelo suddenly felt his legs give out, and he fell to the ground on all fours. He panted; even when it was cold, sweat streamed down his face.

He couldn't do this; he couldn't leave his family when all they wanted to do was help him. But the nightmares…he was so scared of sleeping, so scared of eating…

"Mikey! Mikey where are you!"

The call from his brothers…Michelangelo needed them just as much as they needed him. But he was terrified; he did not want to die from that horrible…thing…

He wanted it to stop. All he wanted was peace…with his family…

"Mikey! Damnit…Where are you!"

Michelangelo felt tears begin to stream down his face. He sobbed, "DONNIE! RAPH! LEO!" He stood up and looked around for his brothers.

It was getting dark now; and a fog was rolling in. He could feel the air around him getting colder by the minute. Visibility was worthless; he could see nothing around him. Michelangelo shook with cold when slowly taking a step forward and looking around.

He could feel his heart pounding with fear and panic. He shivered, "Raph?" he called, "Leo? Donnie?"

"Mikey!" he heard his brother's call; it sounded like Donatello.

Michelangelo smiled with hope, "Donnie!" he ran into the direction of his brother's voice. "Donnie! Donnie!" he called, running threw the foggy night.

"Mikey?"

"I'm here, Donnie!" he shouted, "I'm over here!"

As he ran, Michelangelo did not notice the fog becoming thicker. The air was becoming colder and the wind getting stronger. The orange masked turtle kept on running, hope in his heart that he will find his brothers.

It was not until he heard the splashing of liquid that Michelangelo stopped. He felt the cold liquid around his legs ooze down his skin; it made his skin shiver with disgust. His heart began to pound as he looked down to the earth below his feet. He began to pant when reaching down and swiping the liquid from his legs.

Michelangelo brought his wet fingers to his beak, and sniffed the wet substance. It smelled like iron, it felt dry and sticky as he rubbed it between his fingers. He recognized the feel and the smell all too well.

His eyes widened with shock, "Bl…blo…blood!"

It was spilt everywhere; a stream of it lead straight into the forest, disappearing into the foggy night. Michelangelo's body shook harder with fear and panic, "D-donnie…?" he mumbled, "…help…"

The sound of large footsteps came into range; Michelangelo stood with his body shaking heavily. He did not want to turn around to face whatever was behind him. However, curiosity got the better of him.

Michelangelo turned his head slowly, his body following shakily behind. Once getting full view, the orange masked turtle gasped with terror. The bloodied demon stood face-to-face with Michelangelo; its fangs inches away from his head. It stared down at him with lifeless eyes; blood trickled down its skeletal body.

Michelangelo stared into the depths of the empty eye-sockets, blood gushing out as well. He could not move, his body was stiff with cold and fear. He wanted to scream, but he could not find his voice. Small droplets of sweat ran down Michelangelo's face along with his tears.

The demon gave a low growl, lifting up its boney arm and expanding its claws. Michelangelo shivered, watching the demons arm move so ever closer. Suddenly, in a quick slash, the demon grabbed Michelangelo by the shoulder. The orange masked turtle screamed with pain as he felt the demon's claws digging into his flesh.

The demon brought Michelangelo up high, allowing the blood from his wound to stream down his body. The demon opened his mouth and drank from the dripping blood; its fangs glimmered with the crimson red liquid.

Michelangelo could feel his body getting weak; the lack of blood was making everything around him hazy. But he could still see the demon clearly.

The demon suddenly brought him face-to-face again; it stared into Michelangelo's heavy and tired eyes. It growled louder; the shriek of its voice made the orange masked turtle wince. It opened up its mouth; the fangs dripping with blood, and brought Michelangelo slowly in.

"MIKEY!"

Before the demon could react, Raphael attacked with a swift kick to the demons rib cage. The demon howled with what seemed to be pain and dropped Michelangelo. The orange masked turtle fell to the ground in a puddle of blood.

The demon growled, regaining its composure and turned to Raphael, who was accompanied with Leonardo and Donatello. Leonardo looked towards Michelangelo, his eyes widened with worry, "Mikey! No!"

The demon roared and attacked with fierce claws; the three turtles jumped, dodging the rage of the bloodthirsty demon. They landed behind the demon, weapons drawn and ready to fight. The demon backed up, looking over what it was challenging.

It seemed to be studying its opponents, and with rage found that it could not be victorious. The demon roared with a loud shriek; the three turtles covered their ears in pain. It soon died down, and the demon ran off into the darkness of the forest, leaving a trail of bloody footprints.

Raphael watched it go and withdrew his sai; Leonardo and Donatello withdrew their weapons as well and quickly came to their baby brother's aid. Michelangelo laid on his side in a puddle of blood on the ground; the large gashes on his arm oozed with blood.

Leonardo brought his brother in his arms, "Mikey?" he called, "C'mon Mikey wake up. C'mon."

Nothing.

Leonardo shook his brother a little, "Mikey please wake up," he called, "C'mon Mikey!"

In a soft moan, Michelangelo's eyes opened slowly. He looked up at his brother weakly, seeing Leonardo's relieved expression as well with Raphael and Donatello. He winced at the pain, and could feel tears forming at his eyes.

"L…Leo…" he said, tears streaming down his face.

Leonardo embraced his brother gently, "Shhhhhh…" he soothed, "Take it easy Mikey, we're here."

Michelangelo sobbed, "I…I saw it again…Leo…" he said, "It won't…leave me alone…not even when…I'm awake…" The orange masked turtle continued to cry; he shivered as Leonardo held him close.

Donatello took note to the cold, "We should get him back to the farmhouse now."

Leonardo nodded and picked up Michelangelo, putting him on his back as if giving him a piggyback ride. Michelangelo held onto his brother as Leonardo carried him, making their way back to the farmhouse.

Master Splinter watched as Michelangelo slept with easy breaths in his shared room. His arm was properly stitched and bandaged; a little blood stained there but it did not seep through. The old rat turned to his other three sons; Donatello and Raphael sat on the other bed, Leonardo standing and leaning against the wall.

Master Splinter sighed, "This demon," he said, "it is the same one that Michelangelo describe is it not?"

The three turtles nodded, Donatello spoke out, "Mikey said that, that was the demon in his dreams. But what I want to know is how is it real? I mean I thought he was having those dreams because he was watching too many horror movies. It just doesn't make sense."

"What I want to know is why it wants ta eat Mikey so bad?" Raphael spoke up, crossing his arms.

Master Splinter shook his head, "I do not know," he answered, "This demon is something beyond what I have seen or heard. From what you have described, it feeds off blood to survive. And has the form of a corpse and a beast."

A soft groan emanated from Michelangelo; Master Splinter gently brushed his forehead with his palm, letting his son know that he is safe. Once Michelangelo was in a comfortable sleep again, Master Splinter looked at his other three sons, "We must find a way to stop this wretched demon. But at the moment, comfort Michelangelo and watch over him."

The three turtles nodded their heads, Leonardo stood straight from the wall, "I'll take first watch, Sensei."

Master Splinter nodded, "Very well," he answered, "Raphael, will you be sharing a room with Donatello?"

"Yes Sensei," he said, motioning to Donatello to follow him to the other bedroom.

The old rat watched them leave, and then turning to Leonardo who was already sitting in a chair next to Michelangelo's bed. He smiled, making his way over to Michelangelo; Leonardo let him pass.

Master Splinter leaned over to his youngest son, gently rubbing his arm, "Sleep well my son," he said, receiving a soft grunt from the orange masked turtle. He smiled and turned to Leonardo, "Goodnight Leonardo, sleep well," he said.

Leonardo bowed, "Goodnight Sensei," he answered, returning his respects.

Master Splinter bowed in return, and then made his way out the bedroom door. Leonardo turned back to his baby brother, carefully putting a hand on his wounded shoulder. He watched as he breathed softly, "Dream peacefully, Mikey," he whispered, "I promise you, no matter what, I'll protect you from that thing." With that, Leonardo watched over Michelangelo, until morning.


	3. Chapter 5

**Go**

Michelangelo groaned, his shoulder throbbing in pain and his head pounding with agony. He shifted a bit, turning his head and looking out the window; it was morning. Michelangelo winced as the sunlight shined over his eyes, _'No wonder my head hurts,' _he thought to himself. The orange masked turtle turned his attention to the being that was sleeping next to him. He found Leonardo sleeping with his head rested on his folded arms as he sat next to Michelangelo's bed.

Michelangelo weakly put a hand on his older brother's arm, "L-leo…?" he nudged the blue masked turtle.

Leonardo moaned, shifting his head a bit and opening his eyes. He looked up at Michelangelo, "Mikey?" he said, sitting up straight. "Mikey, you're okay," he said relieved, "How do you feel?"

Michelangelo winced, "My head hurts…and my shoulder…too," he answered, his voice in a hoarse tone.

"Yeah, I bet it does," Leonardo said before stretching his arms. He lifted his arms down and placed a hand on his baby brother's good arm, "Don't worry though, Mikey," he said, "We'll give you something to stop the pain."

"Well, glad to see you two awake," a friendly feminine voice came into the room.

Leonardo looked towards the door, finding April carrying a tray full of food as she walked into the room.

Leonardo smiled, "Good morning April," he greeted.

"Good morning to you too," April answered, "How's Mikey?"

"I'm…hurting…" Michelangelo's weakly voice spoke out.

April turned to the turtle in bed, "Well, good morning Mikey," she said with a smile.

"Hey…" he answered weakly.

April turned to Leonardo, "I brought him some breakfast," she said, "He didn't get to eat last night, so I made him an extra large helping."

"That's good ta know," the Brooklyn accent gave it away. Raphael walked into the room; a light smirk plastered on his face. He came up next to Leonardo, and looked down to Michelangelo, "Hey Mikey," he said, "How ya feelin'?"

Michelangelo winced; he was tired of talking, "S-sore…"

April went and settled the tray of food on the bedside table, "I'll leave it here until he's ready to eat," she said, "I gotta start making breakfast for everyone else before they starve." She made her way out to the door, stopping at the doorframe. She looked back at Leonardo and Raphael, "Make sure he eats," she said. Leonardo and Raphael both nodded. April smiled back at them, and then went downstairs to the kitchen.

"Okay Mikey," Leonardo spoke up, "Time for breakfast." He dove his hands under Michelangelo's shell; the orange masked turtle gave a jolt to the sudden action. Leonardo carefully brought his baby brother in an upright position; his shell comfortably against the pillow.

Raphael brought the tray over and set over Michelangelo's lap; the orange masked turtle looked down at the food with a grimace.

Michelangelo looked up to his two older brothers, "Do I…really have to…" he winced at the pain in his arm, "…ngh…eat this…?"

"You haven't eaten properly in weeks Mikey," Leonardo answered, "You need your strength."

Michelangelo stared at his brothers, then at the plate of food in front of him. It was scrambled eggs and cheese with toast, something he would usually eat with the desire of its delicious taste. But now, it looked not so appetizing.

Michelangelo looked up to his brothers again, making eye contact with Raphael. The red masked turtle did not look pleased, "Eat it," he said, "Or I force-feed you."

"Raph," Leonardo called, "Not helping."

Michelangelo; once again, turned back to the plate of food. He sighed in defeat, wanting his brothers to be less concern about his health. He picked the fork, cut up a piece of the egg and cheese, and brought it into his mouth.

Leonardo and Raphael smiled, pleased to see their baby brother eating. Michelangelo however was trying to keep himself from vomiting. The orange masked turtle swallowed, sticking out his tongue in disgust.

He looked up to his brothers again, "Eat the rest," Raphael commanded.

Michelangelo whimpered, and miserably ate the plate of food.

It was 12:30 in the afternoon; Michelangelo had been allowed to lay on the couch to watch some TV. Donatello had installed the cable a few months ago for a Casey's birthday, and Michelangelo was gladly flipping through the channels trying to find something to watch.

April was in the kitchen with Donatello washing dishes, Leonardo and Master Splinter were outside training, and Casey and Raphael were in the barn tuning up the van. Michelangelo watched as the lights from the TV flickered as he flipped through the channels.

Donatello had just given him some painkillers for his wound, and right now, he could feel the affects. The orange masked turtle felt his body go numb, he was so exhausted he could hardly move his body. His eyelids felt heavy, but he tried to fight off the sleep.

Michelangelo shook his head to keep himself awake, "C'mon…gotta stay…awake…"

Though giving his best efforts to keep himself awake, he found it useless. The affects have already taken over; his eyelids fluttered slowly, his head leaning back on the armrest. Everything around him was getting fuzzy as his eyelids slowly closed.

Then, everything went black….

_The wind blew softly as leaves floated along with it. The sun shined over him as the trees provided shade. The air was warm, the wind blew again scattering the brightly colors of orange and red leaves. _

_Michelangelo stood, watching the beautiful scene before him. Everything seemed so bright, so beautiful, and so peaceful, just as he wanted it. It was something he wanted all his life, to be at peace._

"_Michelangelo," a soft voice called out his name._

_The orange masked turtle looked around; the wind blew as the brightly colored leaves floated along with it. He saw nothing but the forest of orange and red, and the sunshine rays that glowed through the trees._

"_Michelangelo," the voice called out again._

_Michelangelo searched around further, walking through the forest. The wind blew as he walked along the forest, searching for the strange voice that keeps calling him. _

_He suddenly came upon a little girl; she stood in a clearing near a patch of white roses. She had raven black hair with light brown eyes and light pink skin. She was wearing a white dress with white stockings and shoes. _

_Michelangelo walked over slowly to the girl, taking a closer look at her and the white roses. The white roses were laid in a circular-shaped bed, they were plumped with peddles and leaves._

_The little girl smiled at him, looking up at him in his eyes, "Hello Michelangelo," she said happily in a soft voice._

"_H-how do you…know my name?" Michelangelo asked a bit confused._

_The girl giggled, "You told me, silly," she answered._

"_I…told you?" Michelangelo raised an eye-ridge._

"_Yep," she said, "You told me. With your heart."_

"_My…heart?" Michelangelo was still confused._

"_Uh-huh," she answered, "People who are kind and gentle with a free spirit can speak with their hearts." She pointed to the orange masked turtle, "Like you, Michelangelo."_

_Michelangelo stood as the wind blew again; he just stared at the girl with surprise and confusion. This girl was strange to him; in fact, this whole place was strange to him. Everything was peaceful, too peaceful. And this girl, she looked and acted like any other ordinary human girl. But…_

"_Michelangelo…" the girl called._

_Michelangelo was snapped out of his gaze; he turned his attention to the little girl. "Yes?" he asked._

"_Can I…" she began, "have your heart?"_

_Michelangelo was thrown back by the question, "Um…I don't think…uh…," he did not know what to say. _

"_I must have it…" the girl said, "I must feast on your heart…"_

_Michelangelo's eyes widened in shock, and he backed away, "Who…who are you?"_

_The girl grinned; her teeth began to turn into fangs, "I…am the one…," she said, her voice speaking in tongues, "…who dwells within…your horrid dreams!" Her eyes turned white and slowly began to rot away with blood. Her flesh was melting into nothing but bones and blood. He body seemed to painfully grow taller along with her hair flaking away. _

_Michelangelo watched in horror as the young girl was no more. Her large body nothing but bones dripping with blood, her fangs hung from her skeletal grin. And her eyes were nothing but hollow sockets, lifeless and gushing with blood._

_Michelangelo was terrified; everything around him was a dead wasteland, an illusion brought on by this demon. The orange masked wanted to run, he wanted to scream, he just wanted this whole nightmare to be done with. _

"_Mikey!"_

_Michelangelo felt tears streaming down his cheeks as he looked up in horror at the wretched demon._

"_Mikey! Please! Wake up!"_

_He watched as the demon brought its massive claws up, ready to tear his body apart. _

_Michelangelo closed his eyes tightly, "Someone help me!"_

"_MIKEY!"_

Donatello shook his brother in a desperate attempt to wake him up. "Mikey!" he called through the painful screams of his baby brother, "MIKEY! WAKE UP!"

Michelangelo awoke with a startle, his body drenched in sweat and his breath panting. He looked up to see Donatello and April looking down at him with concern and relief. He soon realized that he was on the floor in his brothers arms and his shoulder was in pain.

"Oh, thank God," Donatello sighed in relief as he held his brother closer.

April kneeled down next to Michelangelo, "You gave us quite a scare, Mikey," she stroked the young turtle's cheek.

Michelangelo looked up to April and then to Donatello, his eyes filling up with tears. He suddenly took refuge in Donatello's arms and sobbed.

"Mikey…" Donatello whispered, holding his baby brother tight. He could feel his brother's pain with every breath he took as he held him in his arms. He wanted to undo it; he wanted to take Michelangelo's pain away.

Michelangelo cries became louder as he buried his head into his plastron; the only thing that Donatello could do was hold him as tight as he could.

"Oh Mikey," he whispered, "What is happening to you?"


	4. Chapter 6

**Roku**

Donatello watched with concern while his baby brother sat bundled up on the couch next to him watching TV. He could see that Michelangelo was fighting off the sleep; his eyes would just stare into space suddenly closing, but then the orange masked turtle would just shake his head and return to watching TV. He had been awake since 12:49 in the afternoon; and it was now 2:15pm.

April had gone out to the grocery store with Casey; Leonardo, Raphael, and Master Splinter were in the barn going over training exercises…again. Master Splinter had come in an half an hour ago, asking Donatello to join them in the training. But upon seeing Michelangelo in a horrified state; the old rat allowed him to stay and watch his baby brother.

Donatello began to think about what Michelangelo told him that happened in his dream. After hearing the startling and gory details about it, the purple masked turtle was getting even more concerned.

_Donatello held him as tight as he could not wanting to let go of his baby brother. April kneeled next to him, her hand on the orange masked turtle's shoulder, while he cried into Donatello's plastron. It was hard seeing Michelangelo this way; he used to be such a fun-loving person, always cracking jokes, playing pranks, and wanting to have fun with his family. But ever since the nightmares started, he has changed so much._

_A sob emanated from Michelangelo, he was clinging to his older brother as if he were his only hope for survival. Donatello rubbed the back of shell, "Let's get him off the floor," he said, "it's too cold."_

_April nodded; Donatello outstretched Michelangelo's arms and carried him back onto the couch. Michelangelo whimpered, reaching out to Donatello when it seemed that he was going to leave him._

"_Donnie!" he called desperately, "Don't…don't leave me! Please!"_

_Donatello put both hands on each of Michelangelo's shoulders and looked him into the eyes, "I'm not going to leave you Mikey," he answered, "I promise you."_

_Michelangelo hiccupped and nodded. Donatello smiled and sat down next to his brother; he lifted up his brother's wounded arm a little, and looked at the bandages. They seemed to be loosening; Donatello let out a breath and looked up to April, "April can you get me the first-aid kit?" he asked, "He needs new bandages."_

"_Sure thing, Donnie," April answered quickly heading into the kitchen._

_Donatello watched her as she left and as she came back with the first-aid kit in her hands. She handed it to the purple masked turtle; Donatello smiled and took it in hand, "Thanks April," he said, smiling up at her._

"_No problem," April answered, "Need anything else? Like help with redressing his wound?"_

_Donatello shook, "It's okay, I got it," he answered._

"_Okay then," she said, "If you need me though, call me on my cell. I need to go to the grocery store to get a few things." April went into the kitchen and came back out with her pursed, then headed to the front door. She looked back at Donatello and Michelangelo one more time, "Take care you guys," she smiled._

_Donatello nodded, soon watching her walk out the front door. The purple-banded turtle turned back to his baby brother, he saw him eying the first-aid kit nervously. "Don't worry, Mikey," he said, opening the first-aid kit, "I'm just going to change your bandages."_

_Donatello put the kit next to him, then taking Michelangelo's arm and lifting it up a bit. He started to undo the already loose bandages, unwrapping around and around from his arm. Michelangelo winced as each bandages slipped off and rubbed against his stitches. It still hurts even after taking the painkillers._

"_Mikey," Donatello called, receiving his baby brother's attention, "Can you tell me…what happened in your dream?"  
_

_Michelangelo grimaced; he was too shaken up to even think about it._

_Donatello slipped off the last bloody bandage and placed it inside the lid of the first-aid kit. He picked up a new roll of clean bandages and started wrapping Michelangelo's arm. "Y'know Mikey," he said, wrapping the bandage under his arm, "I can't help you with your dreams unless you tell me what happened."_

_Michelangelo's grimace grew a little bit and he whimpered. "You…you already know what's in my dreams, Donnie," he answered shakily._

"_I know…and I **saw**," Donatello said, "But these are dreams Mikey; if you tell me then I'll be able to help you face this demon."_

_Michelangelo winced a bit as the bandages were tightly, yet gently placed over his stitches. He gave a shaky sigh, "Okay…," his voice filling with strain of tears, "…I'll tell you."_

_Donatello continued wrapping his shoulder as Michelangelo began telling his dream. "It…started differently this time. Instead of pitch-black darkness, I was in a forest," his voice was raspy as he spoke, "And…there was this girl…" his lower lip began to tremble._

_Donatello looked at his younger brother with confusion, "A girl?"_

_Michelangelo nodded, "Yeah…a little girl," he answered, "She looked nine, ten maybe…black hair and a snow white dress…she was standing next to a patch of white roses…"_

_Donatello finally finished wrapping Michelangelo's shoulder. He nodded his head, "Go on," he said._

_Michelangelo fell silent, his lower lip still trembling as his face turned into a grimace. He suddenly dived into his brothers arms, holding onto him for dear life. He breathed shakily, "She…she wanted…my heart…" he said, "She wanted to **eat **my heart!"_

_Donatello's eyes widened a bit from the shock of what he had just heard. He wrapped Michelangelo in an embrace, "There's more…isn't there?"_

_Michelangelo nodded, his head still buried into Donatello's plastron, "As soon as she said that she wanted to, eat my heart…she started changing…"He took another shaky breath, "She changed…into the demon…She **is **the demon…"_

_Donatello glared, wincing as he pictured what this demon had done to his brother. He grounded his teeth, "Damn…evil bastard…" he muttered. He soon felt warm droplets of tears fall onto his chest, and he held his brother tighter. He leaned into Michelangelo's ear, "Don't worry Mikey," he whispered, "I'll get that thing if it's the last thing I do."_

_Michelangelo hiccupped and looked up to Donatello, "Thanks, Donnie," he managed; for the first time in days, a weak smile._

Donatello was quickly snapped out of his gaze when hearing the sound of weak laughter. He turned to Michelangelo, and he couldn't help but smile. Michelangelo was laughing for the first time in days. It was faint, but at least he was smiling and laughing. The purple masked turtle looked to the TV, seeing that the Grim Adventures of Billy and Mandy were on. He shook his head at the cartoon; it had to be the most random cartoon ever, but it was able to make Michelangelo laugh.

Donatello chuckled, "Such a weird cartoon," he said.

"But it's funny," Michelangelo answered, his tired eyes looking childishly up to Donatello.

Donatello lifted an eye-ridge with a smirk, "You need to watch more mature shows, Mikey," he said, "You're too old for this stuff."

"You can never be too old to watch cartoons," Michelangelo turned back to the TV, "It keeps you young!" He grinned, his eyes looking back at Donatello.

Donatello sighed then smiled, glad to see his little brother's old personality back. Hopefully it will stay for long…

Donatello stretched his arms and legs, "Well…" he groaned, "I'm making something to eat." He stood up from the couch, looking down at his baby brother, "And **you **Mikey, need to eat also."

Michelangelo frowned, "But I'm not hungry," he whined.

"Mikey, you haven't eaten properly in days," Donatello scolded, "The most food I've seen or heard you've eaten was today's breakfast."

Michelangelo's frown saddened, "That's because Raph threatened that he'll force-feed me if I didn't eat anything," he answered.

"Well at least it worked, Mikey," Donatello made his way towards the kitchen. He stopped at the doorframe, "I'm making something to eat, and **you **are going to have some," he went into the kitchen.

Michelangelo whined, "I don't want anything to eat!"

"Deal with it!" he heard Donatello shout from the kitchen.

Michelangelo pouted, tightening the blanket around him and sliding down on the couch. He continued to watch the cartoons on the TV, seeing the pictures move from scene to scene on the TV screen. He sighed and curled up tighter in the blanket, _'Damn, it's cold in here,' _he thought to himself.

The orange masked turtle shivered, curling up tighter with the blanket. He sighed, soon noticing something rather…odd. He could see his breath; but that was impossible, the fireplace was on. Michelangelo shivered again, _'Why the hell is it so cold in here?' _he thought to himself, standing up from the couch.

He breathed in easy as he felt the tingling pain rush through his shoulder, making his way to the thermostat. He came up to the device shivering harder now, his hand shaking as he opened the lid for the thermostat. Michelangelo checked the temperature; it was eighty-one degrees. The orange masked turtle lifted his eye-ridges in confusion, staring at the thermostat, "That's weird," he mumbled.

Michelangelo tightened the blanket around him, shook his head as he closed the thermostat lid, and turned around to go back to the couch. He stopped dead in his tracks when feeling something wet and cold beneath his feet. His eyes widened, and he shivered as he looked down to the floor. What he saw, was blood.

Michelangelo started panting in panic, his eyes following the trail of blood to where it was coming from. The trail of blood stopped at the TV, a large puddle continued to form from beneath it. The orange masked turtle shivered again, swallowing the lump in his throat. He came slowly up to the TV, feeling the blood drenching beneath his feet, making squishing noises as he walked. He soon came up to the screen; it was all static and no picture, making fuzzy noises.

He could have sworn he heard voices; they were faint coming from the TV. He leaned in closer to the screen. "mI…CHelA…" he heard something scream, jolting him back a bit. Michelangelo continued to hear voices as he watched the screen, "MIche….miCHELan…!"

His heart pounded with every second as he heard the voices. He soon noticed that the TV screen was flickering with picture, yet still fuzzy. The TV flickered more, suddenly showing an image perfectly in black and white. It was an image of a forest clearing, and a circular-shaped flowerbed in the middle of it. The TV flickered again, suddenly appearing a little girl, who looked all too familiar.

Michelangelo panted and slid away from the TV. He shivered, hugging his knees as he looked at the screen, "No…" he mumbled. He watched as the little girl smiled evilly at Michelangelo.

She walked slowly on the screen, as if she was walking up to the TV screen itself. She came close to the screen, reaching out a hand to it. Her hand materialized through the TV, but not of warm flesh. He arm appeared from the screen as a skeleton arm, dripping with blood and reaching out to Michelangelo.

Her smiled grew with darkness, "Give…me…your heart…" she demanded, he arm extending towards Michelangelo.

Michelangelo looked up at the screen in horror as tears sprouted from his eyes. He slid away, "No! Get away from me!"

The girl's arm extended further, "I must…have…your heart…"

"No!" Michelangelo shouted, "NO!"

The girl's eyes glowed with red, "Give it…to…me!"

"NO!" Michelangelo screamed, "NO! GET AWAY!"

"Mikey?" Donatello's worried voice came into the room.

Michelangelo looked up from the floor to see his older brother standing there with a plate of two sandwiches in his hand. Donatello placed the plate on the table next to him, and went over to his brother.

He knelt beside him, "Mikey," he said, placing his hands on Michelangelo's shoulders, "What's going on?"

Michelangelo looked back at the TV, then back to Donatello. Tears streamed from his eyes, "Th…the girl…Donnie…" he said with a sob, "The demon girl…she was in the…TV…she tried to…hurt me…"

Donatello looked at the TV; a stern expression grew on his face as he stared at the screen. It was flickering with no picture but static sound. The purple masked turtle then turned to his baby brother, not sure what to do. All he could think of was comforting him, making him feel safe.

Donatello embraced Michelangelo, the orange masked turtle sobbed quietly in his arms. The purple masked turtle rubbed the back of Michelangelo's shell, holding him tight and trying to take the pain away.

He sighed, looking down at his baby brother, "C'mon, Mikey," he said, "Let's get you some food, and then it's off to bed."

Michelangelo looked up to his older brother; he sniffed and nodded. Donatello patted him on the shell as he helped his baby brother up from the floor. Grabbing the plate of sandwiches, Donatello led Michelangelo up to his room, hoping to have a peaceful meal and a peaceful slumber.


	5. Chapter 7

**Nana**

Donatello eyed worriedly at his baby brother who sat on his bed, bundled in a blanket, and starring out the window. Michelangelo's eyes tiredly stared while watching the autumn leaves of red, orange, and yellow float to the ground. The plate of food that Donatello had brought up stairs after the orange masked turtle's little 'episode' sat on the bedside table with one half-eaten sandwich, the other already consumed by Donatello. He did not force his baby brother to eat, knowing that after an 'episode' he wouldn't enjoy eating at the moment. Surprisingly, he took a few bites, but the left the other half untouched.

The purple masked turtle sighed looking at the almost empty plate of food. He frowned; not wanting to leave a mess, got up from his chair and picked up the plate. He turned around and started making his way out of the room. However, a grab to the wrist stopped him; he turned his head and saw that Michelangelo was holding onto his wrist with a tear filled pleading face.

"Please…" his voice croaked, "…don't go…" droplets of tears fell down his cheek.

Donatello couldn't resist; he knew that his brother was in so much pain. He also seemed to notice that every time that Michelangelo was alone, the demon would strike an attack. However, staying here with his brother would prevent an attack and ease Michelangelo down. That was all he could think of that could keep his baby brother safe; keeping him under surveillance like a priceless jewel not wanting to be stolen.

Donatello's eyes soften and he placed the plate of food back on the bedside table. Michelangelo watched as he walked over and sat next to him on the bed; it bounced a bit to the sudden impact from Donatello's rear. He looked down at his baby brother, seeing those big hazel eyes batting back at him. The purple masked turtle gave a comforting smile, "Don't worry Mikey," he said, reaching up to wipe a tear from Michelangelo's face, "I'm not going to leave you."

Michelangelo grimaced as a small hiccup escaped his throat; he suddenly dove into his brother's chest, not wanting to let go. He cried as much as he could, the rivers of tears streaming his face and falling into his brother's lap. Donatello took him into his arms, allowing Michelangelo to cry into his shoulder. He held him close; the only thing he could to comfort him. The purple masked turtle sighed again, soon turning his attention to the bedroom door. Even though he could not see, he could clearly tell his other two brothers and his Sensei was listening in.

Leonardo winced at Michelangelo's sobs as he listened in behind the door. Raphael and Master Splinter stood there with him, giving intensely worried looks. The masked turtle turned away from the door when hearing another agonizing sob. He looked up to Raphael and his sensei, "Something bad has happened," he said.

"Well no duh, Leo!" Raphael answered, "We can hear him cryin' through the door!"

"Raphael," Master Splinter shot him a stern look; Raphael quickly silenced.

"There's gotta be something we could do to help him?" Leonardo began to pace back and forth.

Raphael and Master Splinter watched as the blue clad turtle paced in front of the bedroom door. The door to the bedroom suddenly opened; all eyes went to the door. They saw Donatello standing in the doorway with his arm over Michelangelo's shoulder; the orange clad turtle was covered with a blanket as he stood weakly close to his older brother.

Leonardo spoke first, "How's he doing?"

Donatello looked down to his baby brother; he frowned a bit, "We need to keep him on constant visual," he said, "Otherwise the demon will attack."

Raphael snorted, "So that demon is afraid of us?"

"It seems to be that way," Donatello answered, "Mikey seems to be a more vulnerable target then us."

"Yeah, we get that he's the target," said Leonardo, "but why?"

"It may have to do with Michelangelo's spirit," Master Splinter spoke up; all four turtles looked over to their Sensei.

"What do you mean, Sensei?" the blue clad turtle asked.

The old rat gave a sigh, "Michelangelo has a spirit similar to a child's," he answered, "He is free spirited; his imagination ascends to another level, he observes the good side of a situation rather then the bad." Master Splinter watched as Raphael moved closer to his younger brother, "But like any other spirit," he began, "there's always lies darkness within it. It beholds anger, sadness, failure, confusion, and depression."

Master Splinter looked towards Michelangelo, "It seems that this demon is interested in Michelangelo's spirit because it may hold a large darkness within it."

Raphael wrapped an arm around his younger brother's shoulder, squeezing it tight. Leonardo turned to his sensei; confused, "But how Sensei? Mikey doesn't really seem to be that type of person."

Master Splinter nodded, "That may be, Leonardo," he answered, "But how are you sure? Michelangelo is very capable to hide such anger and depression within him." The old rat saw Leonardo wince at the thought; he sighed, "Though you should ask Michelangelo why is there so much darkness within him…" he said.

'_IF there is any,' _Leonardo thought to himself, looking back at his younger brother who was now clinging to Raphael. The red-banded turtle looked back at Leonardo, his expression showing more of worry then anger.

Leonardo's serious expression softened and he walked over to his younger brother. For some strange reason Michelangelo looked smaller then he was this morning. He usually stood up at least an inch shorter then Raphael was; but now he looked two times shorter. Even when clinging to the red-banded turtle; he stood a few centimeters under Raphael's jaw. _'What the hell?'_ Leonardo ignored the thoughts in his head; all he needs to focus on now is protecting his brother.

The blue-banded turtle gestured to Raphael to let him see his younger brother. Raphael nodded, and slowly unattached himself from his younger brother. Michelangelo whimpered, looking from Raphael to Leonardo.

Leonardo smiled softly, "Hey, its okay Mikey," he said reassuringly, putting a hand on Michelangelo's shoulder, "No matter what, we're not going to let anything happen to you. Okay?"

Michelangelo looked up to Leonardo then to Donatello; the purple-banded turtle smiled softly towards his younger brother. Michelangelo then looked over to Raphael; he found the same reassuring smile. The orange-banded turtle swallowed a lump in his throat when turning back to Leonardo; he nodded, "Okay…" he said softly.

Raphael took his turn to watch over Michelangelo that night; they sat in the living room watching TV. It surprised the red-banded turtle actually; after hearing what Donatello had told them about Michelangelo's last little episode, he would think of never watching any more TV for a while.

Bu then again we are talking about Michelangelo here…

Raphael suddenly heard a muffled yawn; turning over to his younger brother, he saw that Michelangelo was trying to stop another yawn from coming. Raphael smiled, "You tired, Mikey?" he asked in an unusually gentle tone.

Michelangelo shook his head quickly in response, "No…" he answered; however, his eyelids were showing the truth.

Raphael sighed and shook his head, "Mikey you need to sleep," he picked up the remote, attempting to turn off the TV.

Michelangelo quickly snatched the remote away, "NO!" he shouted, soon clamping his mouth shut. Raphael was somewhat startled by his younger brother's reaction; he watched as Michelangelo shakily brought the remote into his lap. "I…" the orange-banded turtle began to stutter, "I-I can stay awake…I'm f-fine…I'm fine Raph…"

But Raphael knew better; the red-banded stood up and went to the other side of the room, up to the staircase. He came up to a small door that leads to a small storage area under the staircase. He opened it, pulling out a large dark blue blanket and bringing back with him over to the couch. Raphael wrapped Michelangelo with one side of the blanket, then after sitting down, he wrapped the other side over himself.

"B-but I wasn't…cold…" Michelangelo looked up to his older brother.

Raphael frowned, "You can stop acting like there's nothin' wrong, Mikey," he said, "You've been through total hell for the last few days, Mikey. You have been attacked by a demon from your nightmares, you haven't been able to sleep or eat for weeks." He watched as his little brother began to shiver again; and Raphael wrapped an arm around him. "C'mon Mikey," he said in a gentle tone, "Get some rest. I'm right here, so don't worry okay?"

Michelangelo shivered and nodded; Raphael smiled and laid his younger brother against his plastron, covering him comfortably with the large blanket. "Don't worry, Mikey," Raphael whispered, "You're safe as long as I'm here."

But Michelangelo knew better…he wasn't safe. Not even with his brother is here with him…


End file.
